Cursed Series 4: How To Deal
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to A Matter Of Emotion. Two days after the Winchester left, Chloe died. And Lois only promised never to sell her soul...she never promised she wouldn't make a deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Chapter 1/2

Sequel to: A Matter Of Emotion.

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 138. Ley Lines.

Warning: Some disturbing content.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It happened two days after the Winchesters left to meet with their father.

"I didn't know who else to call." Lois looked up desperately from her cousin's body before gazing back down. She dipped the wash cloth into the bowl with icy water and then squeezed most of the water out, bringing the freezing cloth to her cousin's sweat-covered forehead, feeling the cloth lose all its coolness in seconds, absorbing the scorching heat coming off of the girl's skin.

"How long has she been like this?" Magda unwrapped her scarf and sat down on Chloe's other side, worry visible on her every feature.

"A couple of hours." Lois dipped the cloth into the bowl of freezing water once more, her actions desperate. "She was fine, talking to me about that stupid television show she likes so much-and then she just looked at me in horror and collapsed and she hasn't been conscious since." The brunette bit down on her bottom lip, voice wavering. "She's been getting worse and worse and I...I found _this_." She pulled up Chloe's shirt to reveal lacerations up the blonde's stomach, some old and beginning to scar, others puffy and red yet closed, and others still open, very recent. "Some of these scars are as old as a two months old, Magda." Lois whispered, looking up at the redhead.

"Sweet Hecate." Magda whispered, horrified as she gazed upon the torn body. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She knew we wouldn't find out any other way. We don't touch her skin because...and she didn't want to worry us." Lois answered angrily, sniffling. "_That's_ why she tried to kill herself by looking at the Gaki's true face. She knew it was going to happen very soon." Suddenly Chloe arched up at an inhuman angle, screaming in agony, lacerations beginning to slice across her face and chest, opening her up, blood beginning to pour down her pale skin, tinting it red.

Lois stood, horrified, not knowing what to do.

The skin around the lacerations began to burn visibly, red like embers, eating away the skin slowly.

That scream turned inhuman with the pain.

Chloe's eyes were open, but they were glazed over with a milky sheen.

Her muscles began to contort viciously.

Lois shook, breathing erratically.

She couldn't do anything.

_Nothing_.

"I'm sorry! I-I just _can't!" _Magda backed out of the room before rushing out, crying.

Lois couldn't move, refused to let her cousin endure this alone and afraid.

Sobs wracked her body as she collapsed onto the seat, clasping the forgotten washrag as if it were her only tie to life, eyes never leaving her cousin.

The skin was peeling back, leaving ugly, monstrous black beneath.

Chloe's scream grew deeper, hoarser, more animalistic.

Lois covered her ears with her hands, trembling viciously.

"She's going to let it happen. Not even now does she call for help."

Lois jumped at the voice, screaming, turning with tear-filled eyes to see a handsome young man, a little older than Chloe, shaking his head at the blonde's feet. The brunette stood rapidly, eyes wide. "You're the one she was talking about."

He turned to her. "Do you know what's happening to her?"

The sound of bones breaking, and that inhuman snarl of agony, shook the room.

Lois tore her gaze from him to look at her cousin, misery and impotence visible in her eyes as Chloe's face began to morph slowly yet surely.

"You do." He sighed, going to stand by Chloe's other side, looking down at her. "If this isn't stopped, if she isn't given the cure before the transformation is complete, she'll become a monster, a mindless, soulless, bloodthirsty creature who will only live to serve the witch who cursed her."

Lois knew this.

She-the brunette ducked her head, closing her eyes tightly, body shaking. _"She made me promise not to sell my soul_."

"I don't _want_ your souls."

Her eyes flew open. "_What_?"

The boy looked down at the girl on the bed. "I don't want _souls_."

"What do you want?" Lois asked desperately.

She'd promised her cousin she wouldn't sell her soul.

She hadn't promised she wouldn't sell anything else.

The boy looked up at her. "I want five years."

Lois blinked, confused. "What-?"

"I want her to work for me, for _five years_." He replied.

The brunette was shocked.

"Only five years of loyalty and service." The boy announced. "And after those five years, she'll have her freedom."

"Why do you want _her_?" Lois asked.

None of this made any sense.

Chloe roared, the sound of tearing awful and nightmare-inducing as suddenly two large, demonic wings bursted through the skin of her back, extending themselves out.

_"Oh my god." _Lois whispered in horror, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"She asked you to kill her before the transformation was complete." The boy commented.

Lois felt as if she'd been slapped. "How did you know?"

"Fives years, Lois, and then your cousin is a free agent, in control of herself and her own destiny." He whispered, suddenly by her side, speaking into her ear. "All you have to do is say _yes_."

Lois jerked away from him with a cry. "You-you can save her?"

He nodded. "If she'd come to me before the final transformation I could have restored her humanity, taken away everything, but now...now I can keep her from becoming what she's becoming...by turning her into something else."

"What? No! She's human! She-."

"She's a _monster_ right now!" He hissed. "What I would turn her in would be _much_ more human than what she's becoming!"

Lois took in a deep breath. "Why do you want her? You tried to kill us. You told her that only someone of-."

"Pure heart and spirit?" He finished. "Humans. Never can see the good in themselves. Its sickening." He backed away. "You've given up everything for that girl. There is nothing purer than that."

Lois' eyes widened.

Chloe's body levitated off of the bed, spasming, eyes bleeding demonic black as her skin continued to melt away.

"_Chloe!_" Lois cried.

"Make the deal." He hissed to her. "Make it!"

Lois looked from her cousin to the boy and back over and over again. "Five years. Then her freedom."

He nodded.

Bones broke and rearranged, the screaming and howling and snarling never stopped.

Skin tore once more, and a tail broke loose.

"_Deal_!" Lois screamed, tearing her horrified gaze from her cousin to the boy. "Deal! Just _please_ help her!"

The boy smiled, and then in seconds the room flickered out, and instead they were in the middle of ruins, surrounded by a jungle, and Chloe was lying silently, motionlessly, on what appeared to be a sacrificial slab.

Lois felt unease enter her. "What-?"

And that was when she noticed the dagger in the boys hand.

Her eyes widened in horror. "What do you-?"

And then he stabbed himself in the heart with it.

Lois was shocked, unable to move.

_What_-?

Wincing, the boy pulled the blood-coated dagger out of his chest. "I liked this shirt." His wound healed up before Lois' eyes, though his shirt was destroyed. "You have to stab this through her heart."

"_What_?" Lois' eyes narrowed. "I would _never_-!"

"The reason her transformation has stopped is because I have her resting right where two _very_ powerful ley lines meet." He announced, holding the dagger by its hilt and holding it out to her. "The lines of powerful energy will only keep it for a couple of minutes though. And if you don't inject my heart's blood into _her_ heart, she _will_ turn into a chimera." He thrust the handle towards her. "You have to kill her to stop the transformation. And my blood will do the rest."

She hesitated, hand shaking, eyes wide. "I-."

"You have to be the one to do it. You made the deal." He explained.

The brunette took in a deep breath, reaching for the dagger.

He pulled it out of her reach. "There's a condition. This is a deal made on behalf of someone else. Which means _you_ have to sacrifice something." He continued before Lois could open his mouth. "I don't want your soul, I've said that already. But the condition, the _sacrifice_ you must make, is that you can't see your cousin again. At least not until the five years are up."

"_What_?" Lois whispered, heart breaking. "But-."

"I'll give you time to say your goodbyes," he assured her. "But after that, you will be unable to see her until the five years are over, and you are not allowed to tell anyone that she is alive. If you break these conditions, the deal will be void and she'll immediately turn into a chimera." His eyes narrowed. "Are you willing to make this sacrifice? You love her very much. It will be hard."

Lois didn't know what to make of the moment's sympathy in his voice. "Is this why you didn't want me to die? That time in the haunted school?" She raised her gaze to meet his. "Because you knew this day would come and that I'd be the only one able to make the deal with you?"

He nodded. "I'd suspected this might be the case."

"Will you hurt her?"

He glared at Lois. "Of _course_ not. I wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get something to _abuse_."

"Will you force her to become evil?"

"No one can be forced to become evil." He replied.

The brunette, slightly taller than the boy, took in a deep breath. "What _are_ you?"

He was patient, that was for sure. "I'm surprised it took someone this long to ask me." He smirked. "I'm a cambion."

Her eyes widened.

He was the son of a succubus/incubus and a human?

"Yes, I have some humanity in me as well." He sighed, obviously put upon to have to admit that. "Whatever you pick, Lois, you must do it now. The power of the ley lines is beginning to lessen."

Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the hilt of the dagger and turned to her cousin, fighting the tears. Her hands trembled as she raised the dagger high, and then she closed her eyes tightly as she brought it down, feeling sick and dizzy as she felt the blade slice through skin and muscle.

The brunette crumbled to her knees and vomited in disgust as she cried.

A bright light shone from the sacrificial slab, and when she looked back up again, Chloe's body was gone.

"Where-?"

"She will be dead for a week as my blood does what it needs to. I have made it so that it appears the murder/rapist who has been targeting young girls around Metropolis is the one who has done the crime." He announced, going to Lois and bending on his knees. "You will have the funeral, and on the night of the week's end, you will go to her grave. At midnight, you can say your farewells."

She looked up at him.

But he was gone, and she was in her room again.

On her knees on the floor.

The brunette collapsed onto the carpet and cried.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural/Smallville.**

Chapter 2/2

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 138. Ley Lines.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Chloe's dead_."

It'd been those two words that'd shaken Dean's world.

The call had arrived in the middle of the night, and if it had been anyone else's number he would have just turned the phone off. But it was _Lois_, and he knew that if Lois was calling, it was important. When he'd answered the phone by taunting her, and she hadn't risen to the bait, he'd felt cold dread fill his body and he'd sat up in bed, turning on the light. Something was wrong. Something was terribly _wrong_.

And that was when she'd uttered those two broken words.

Dean hadn't believed her, hadn't _wanted_ to believe her, images of the sun-shiney blonde with the huge smile that lit up a room running through his mind. Immediately he'd sent a look in his sleeping brother's direction, stomach plummeting to his toes.

How the hell was he supposed to tell Sammy this?

Sammy...tonight...before going to bed, Sammy had finally admitted to Dean what the older brother had known all along.

He was in love with the girl.

Sam had told him how, after this hunt, he was going to go back and have a serious conversation with her.

Dean felt sick.

Sam was never going to have that talk.

He was never going to be able to tell the girl how he felt.

"We're coming." He'd promised Lois. "Well be there soon."

Dean had tried to get the courage to awaken his brother, but found himself cowardly, instead calling Bobby. Safely in the bathroom he spoke to the man he considered an uncle and explained the situation. Their father needed help on a hunt, and they couldn't make it. They had other things they needed to do.

When Bobby had asked what in the world could be more important than helping their father, especially for Dean, the man had just looked at himself in the mirror and hadn't been able to put into words what he was feeling. He wanted to say that there were two girls in this world who had always made them feel welcomed and at peace, he wanted to say that it was only in their home he'd actually felt _at home_ since his mother's death. Dean had wanted to break down and scream, wanted to tell Bobby that he fucking hated the world.

Instead, his voice had cracked with emotion when he asked Bobby why it was that the good people died.

Bobby had been silent, before answering in his own gruff yet comforting way.

Dean couldn't remember now what exactly Bobby had answered, but it'd been enough for Dean to pull himself together, to be strong.

For Sammy.

For Lois.

_God_.

_Lois_.

He'd finished the phone call, thanking Bobby for agreeing to go help their father, and had just looked at himself in the mirror.

He could see the sadness, anger, confusion on his face...and he knew it was _nothing _compared to what Lois must be going through at this moment.

Chloe was the only person Lois had ever had that she could count on, losing Chloe...that would leave her all alone.

He clenched his hands, hating the tears that flooded his vision.

He imagined losing Sammy...

Dean closed his eyes, telling himself he needed to be stronger than this.

He _needed_ to be.

Still he found himself sitting down on the toilet and just staring in front of him unseeingly as the tears fell like a silent flood.

It was _hours_ before he finally woke his brother up.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois felt numb as she gazed at the casket containing her cousin's body being lowered into the ground.

Dean stood silent and strong by her side.

Sam stood off to the side, agony and heartbreak obvious on his pale face as he watched the first shovel of earth being shoved down onto the casket.

Mad seemed to be in a daze as he sat down, unable to look at the casket.

She felt guilty for being unable to tell them the truth of the situation, but her cousin's life hung on the line, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her future.

So, numbly, she'd gotten through the funeral, and somehow had managed to get through the reception at her and Chloe's house as well. Dean, Sam, the General, Lucy, a remorseful Magda, a still shell-shocked Mad, other hunters she and Chloe had made friends with while on the job-they were all there, but Lois had never felt more alone. Everywhere she looked brought up memories of happy times with her cousin. Every corner of the house held memories of laughter, tears, fights and reconciliations.

Her heart clenched in her chest.

How was she going to live in this house from now on?

She could feel Dean's worried gaze on her.

She ignored it, looking up when she heard noises upstairs, coming from Chloe's bedroom.

The brunette didn't have to guess who it was.

Sam had been half drunk ever since he'd returned with Dean, unable to handle the situation sober, and when he was in the house he would go to Chloe's room and just stay there in a near zombiefied way.

"If you want to come back to the base..."

Lois looked up, realizing her father had been saying something to her. "No. But thank you, sir, for the offer."

He nodded, obviously awkward and not sure what to do in this circumstance as he patted her on the shoulder and left to mingle.

Lucy had made her way towards Dean and was grinning in a clearly flirtatious way up at him as she spoke.

Lois stood and made her way to the kitchen, opening the windows despite the AC being on, taking in huge gulps of air, feeling like she was suffocating.

"You okay?"

She twirled at the sound of his voice, surprised to see him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar." Dean sighed from the doorway, watching her.

"_Shut up_." She begged, trying to hold in the tears, trying to be strong, but when Dean moved to her and after a second's hesitation his arms went around her...Lois broke down and trusted him to hold her up and not let her fall.

Dean didn't say anything else after that, but he held her in his strong warmth, his scent twirling around her, giving her an ounce of peace.

Something broke in Chloe's room, and she could hear a sound of pure despair.

Lois held onto Dean tighter and buried her face in his shirt.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_COME ON!" _Sam screamed, twirling around the crossroads, bottle of beer in his hand as he staggered. "_COME OUT!_"

He'd done everything to the letter, it should be here.

"I never thought the day would come when a _Winchester_ would call me."

Sam turned towards the voice, an attractive blonde stood behind him. She was short and curvy and had a mischievous smile.

He'd known that the crossroads appeared to you in a way that would be appealing to you, and yet seeing the host resembling Chloe only made him furious.

"Samuel Winchester." The Crossroads demon smirked, green eyes twinkling. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want you to bring Chloe Sullivan back to life." Sam ordered.

"You are willing to only have ten more years to live...if I brought this Chloe Sullivan back to life?" The demon seemed surprised and a little confused.

"_Yes._"

"You realize you'd go to hell..." The demon raised an eyebrow. "A prison where many of the inmates have been put there by you, your brother, or your father."

"I _know_."

"And you're willing to suffer throughout eternity for..." The demon paused, shaking her head as she saw the determination on his face. "Wow. I wish I _could_ make this deal with you, but I can't."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't? Do you want less time? _Fine_! Five years."

The demon's eyes widened. "I _really_ would've loved to have that girl's soul." She frowned. "But I don't have any hold on that soul. Someone else as her under his control."

Sam frowned.

_What_?

No demon should have a contract on Chloe's soul!

He'd thought she'd just _died_...but...

"Let's not waste each other's time." The Crossroads flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Chloe Sullivan's soul can't be returned to her body...because it never left her, not to go to heaven, not to go to hell. And I can't raise her from the dead for you because there's already a deal on her life."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Someone else beat you to the punch, buddy, unfortunately for me." The demon sighed. "Chloe Sullivan isn't really dead. Or she won't be for long. Someone sacrificed something for her to come back to life...though...it's curious." The demon suddenly smiled. "Oh, you're not going to like this."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois stood over the grave, hugging herself against the cold night air.

The moon shone on the tombstone.

Chloe Ann Sullivan.

"You haven't told anyone."

She turned, seeing the cambion. "No, I haven't."

He nodded, turning towards the grave.

So did Lois.

She'd snuck out of the house to be able to get here without Dean questioning her. Sam hadn't been in the house, and while shed been worried about that, she hadn't had the time to wonder about where he could be at this time of night. She'd instead hurried to the graveyard, and now awaited her cousin.

The ground shifted.

Lois took in a deep breath.

A hand shot through the earth.

The brunette rushed forwards and grabbed that hand, pulling with all her might, helping Chloe break surface.

Chloe gasped in breath, choking and then coughing out dirt as she rubbed the dirt from her face. "_Lois_?"

"_Chloe_." Lois whispered, kneeling on the ground next to her cousin, hugging her tightly. "_Chloe_."

Chloe held on just as tightly. "_I thought I'd never see you again_."

"_Me too_." Lois' voice choked. "_I'm so sorry_." She hid her face in her cousin's neck. "_I couldn't let you go_." Her tears were an unstoppable river. "_Forgive me."_

Chloe just hugged her cousin tighter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Where is she?_"Sam snarled, tearing through the house.

"I told you I don't _know_." Dean snapped. "Sammy! What is this all about?"

Sam suddenly went pale, and turned towards the door. "The graveyard."

"_Sammy_?" Dean watched as the door slammed shut behind his little brother. "_Goddamit!_" He hissed, hurrying out after him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So let me get this straight." Lois frowned from where she sat on her cousin's grave, her cousin's head resting on her lap. "You want Chloe to be your _bodyguard_?"

Cameron nodded, sitting up on the tombstone. "Yes. Both of my parents were cambions, and because of this I have more demon in me than most hybrids. Also, because of this I can _Ascend_, can _become_ a true demon. But the process takes _years_ and I'll be defenseless for most of them."

"Why can't you get Chompy to protect you?" Chloe wanted to know, obviously referring to the shade already in Cameron's service.

The cambion smiled. "My pet is only tied to me through my demon blood, it was a gift from my father. During the Ascension I'll lose the power I need to secure its loyalty."

"Which is why you need me." Chloe sighed. "The blood in the dagger."

He nodded.

The blonde closed her eyes. "Some cure."

Lois frowned, not understanding. "What about the blood?"

"He didn't exactly cure me, Lois." Chloe answered, turning so that the back of her head was resting on her cousin's lap and she was looking into her cousin's face. "He transferred my ownership from the witch to him, by implanting his blood directly into my heart...and he couldn't stop the transformation...so instead he transformed me into a less _monstrous_ familiar."

Cameron frowned. "If you had come to me _earlier_ I would have been able to save your humanity."

"You should have explained everything to me."

"You never gave me any chance."

"Because you were delighting in being shady."

"I'm a demon. I _am_ shady."

"You're only half demon."

"For now."

Lois looked between them.

She then frowned, feeling a little slow for only realizing this now.

"Wait...what do you mean into something _less_ monstrous?" The brunette looked down at her cousin. "What exactly are you now?"

Chloe winced.

"_I don't fucking believe it_."

The two females jerked at the voice, Chloe sitting up, and Lois turning. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw Sam standing there, and behind him (the one who'd spoken) was Dean.

Lois turned to Cameron, desperate. "I didn't tell them! I swear! I-."

"I know." The cambion nodded calmly, seeming not at all surprised by the turn of events. "Samuel discovered what was going on when he went to a Crossroads to sell his soul for Chloe's life to be returned."

"_What_?" Dean snapped, turning to his brother. "How could you be so _stupid_?"

Sam didn't answer, didn't even seem to notice his brother was speaking.

His eyes.

They were only for Chloe.

"_Chloe_."

She stumbled to her feet, looking like she didn't know whether to run _to_ or _from_ him. "_Sam_."

The sound of her voice spurred something in him, and he stalked towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug before bringing his lips down to hers in a kiss deep and intense.

Chloe's eyes widened and large black wings sprung out from her back, ripping the back of her shirt in reaction to his kiss.

"_What the fuck_?" Dean hissed in shock.

Lois' eyes widened.

Apparently Sam's kiss was _that_ good.

To his credit, Sam's only reaction to the wings was to kiss Chloe deeper, pulling her tighter into him.

Chloe's eyelids drifted closed as she stepped up onto her tiptoes and embraced him back as she returned the kiss with just as much longing, curling her arms around his neck.

Lois watched them, not needing to look up to know that Dean had reached her side.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be." Cameron announced, still sitting on the tombstone, eyes on Sam. "I trust the Crossroads told you everything."

Sam reluctantly pulled away from Chloe enough to eye the other male. "Yes."

"Does your presence here mean what I think it does?" Cameron wanted to know.

Sam nodded.

Chloe looked up at him in confusion.

She wasn't the only one.

"What's going on?" Dean snapped.

Cameron slid off of the tombstone. "I'll give you your time to say goodbye."

And with that he disappeared.

Lois stumbled to her feet, looking up at Dean. "I couldn't let kill her...or let her become a monster...a slave of the witch who cursed her."

Dean's face morphed as he suddenly realized the truth of the curse. "_You should've told us_."

"What? That Chloe was going to turn into a chimera?" Lois narrowed her eyes. "You would have hunted her!"

Dean snarled and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "We would've helped you to try and find a cure!"

Lois looked up at him, eyes wide.

Dean sighed and looked away, slackening his hold on her shoulders. "What did you sell?"

"Five years." Chloe answered, pushing away from Sam and heading towards them slowly as if not sure how Dean would react. Her wings furled up in her back in what looked like a submissive move. "I'll be free in five years."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes tightly, before looking up at her. "You should have _told_ us." And then he hugged her. "_You didn't trust us_."

Chloe went still in shock before hugging him back. "_I'm sorry_."

Dean closed his eyes tighter as he hugged her.

Lois and Sam exchanged looks.

Sam's face was serious.

Lois watched him before a small smile tilted her lips and she nodded, going to him and hugging him tightly. "_Take care of her_."

Sam hugged her tightly as well. "_Take care of him_."

They pulled apart.

Lois noticed Dean and Chloe whispering to each other, and wondered what they were saying.

The brunette was shocked at how Dean was taking this, and she had to admit that the guilt she'd felt before was growing as Dean pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead before letting her go.

Chloe turned and raced to Lois, hugging her tightly, body shaking. _"I don't know how to live without you anymore."_

The tears Lois had been trying to keep at bay broke loose, falling down her cheeks as she kissed the top of her cousin's head.

Sam and Dean were talking, and Dean looked like he wanted to argue with what Sam was saying, but the older brother just sighed and hugged Sam tightly.

Someone cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to look at Cameron, who had returned.

Dean looked like he'd like nothing better than to shoot him, but he didn't have a gun on him.

Lois wouldn't have put him passed it.

"I love you." Chloe kissed Lois' cheek.

"I love you too." Lois pressed a kiss to her cousin's forehead.

They pulled apart, and squeezed each other's hands before letting go.

Chloe made to walk towards Cameron, then paused when she noticed Sam doing the same.

"What are you-?"

Sam placed his hand over her shoulder and walked her silently to Cameron's side.

The blonde looked up at Sam in a near trance as she let him lead her away.

The cambion smirked as he watched them walking towards him, obviously having already known it would come to this.

Lois didn't know if she'd drifted towards Dean, if he'd moved closer to her...but somehow they'd ended standing next to each other, and she'd moved her hand to his.

His larger, warm hand closed over hers.

She took in a deep breath.

Chloe and Sam turned to look at them.

And in a second, they were gone.

"Next time I see that fucker, I'm shooting him." Dean promised. Lois took in a deep breath, she let it out, and took in another one. "I don't know how to deal with being alone."

He looked down at her and then sighed, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Let's go home."

Wiping at a tear, she nodded, and let him lead her away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
